


Близость

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Юра стесняется близости на людях.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Близость

Юра идет, переписываясь на ходу с Отабеком. Тот пишет о своей музыке, рассказывает с энтузиазмом, и Юра невольно улыбается, радуясь за друга, который нашел свою нишу в этом удивительном мире. 

— Спрячь телефон, а то кто-то выхватит из рук, — говорит ему Витя, и Юра, понимая, что он прав, прячет мобильник в рюкзак. Он вскакивает на бордюр и вышагивает по нему, не опасаясь потерять равновесие. Он мычит себе под нос «Беспонтовый пирожок» «Гражданской обороны», настроение в целом приподнятое, хотя им предстоит очень долгий путь домой.

Вдруг Витя касается его руки. Просто берет его за ладонь, но Юра дергается и чуть не летит с бордюра. Он высвобождается и делает несколько спешных шагов прочь от Вити. Юра стесняется близости на людях. А вокруг куча людей! Пусть они и не обращают на них никакого внимания. 

***

В метро полно людей, что и не удивительно: час-пик. Все толкаются, пихаются локтями, Юре наступают на новый белый зимний кроссовок, и он начинает материться, цедя ругательства сквозь зубы. Это не укрывается от внимания Вити.

— Что, Юр?

— На ногу наступили.

— Успокойся, — говорит Витя и прижимает его к груди. Юра чувствует знакомый запах парфюма, ощущает знакомые руки на своей спине (только Витя так держит, запуская пальцы одной руки ему в волосы), но это длится всего секунду, а потом Юра высвобождается, отталкивает, хочет отступить, но отступать некуда. Они чертовски близко. Они трутся друг об друга, в этом нет ничего пошлого, но они все-таки трутся, и Юра чувствует, что лицо начинает гореть. — Все в порядке?

— Здесь жарко, — врет Юра, которому холодно так, что зубы едва не стучат. Надо было надевать куртку потеплее.

Рядом освобождается место, и Витя садится, спрашивая:

— Хочешь сесть? 

— Сиди уже. 

Он наконец-то может позволить себе вздохнуть спокойно: Витя больше не настолько чертовски близко. Но именно в ту секунду, когда он успевает подумать об этом, его толкают, и он падает прямо на колени Вити. 

— Осторожно, бля, — рявкает Юра, и на него шикает какая-та мамаша с бутузом, который сжимает в руках плюшевого ежа. Она держит его за капюшон и смотрит так, будто готова глаза выцарапать за случайный мат. А Юра готов выцарапать глаза за право материться. Витя поглаживает его, напрягшегося, по спине, и он срывается с его ног, как ошпаренный. — Не трогай меня! — рявкает он уже на Витю, и тут с заметным испугом в глазах поднимает руки, мол, да я же ничего не делаю. 

У Юры все внутри бурлит. Ему хочется поскорее добраться до дома, где можно, чтобы Витя его трогал. Везде. Даже там, где, наверное, нельзя шестнадцатилетнему мальчику. Но им еще предстоит проехаться на автобусе.

***

Автобус явно задерживается. Они стоят уже пятнадцать минут и пялятся в темноту, но нужный все никак не хочет подходить. Юра стучит зубами, и это замечает Витя. Он расстегивает свое пальто и притягивает Юру к себе, чтобы спрятать его в нем. Юра чувствует знакомый аромат, который он окрестил запахом воды, он невольно тянется к уюту Витиного пальто, но все же вырывается, потому что вокруг полно людей, и они все смотрят на них. Наверное. Может быть. 

— Не трогай меня, говорил же.

Витя снова поднимает руки и делает шаг назад. В это время подъезжает их автобус. Юра проталкивается в самый зад салона, а Витя остается где-то впереди, и это, пожалуй, хорошо, потому что Юре не придется снова краснеть. 

***

Дома Витя сразу уходит в душ, не пригласив Юру с собой. Юра лишь пожимает плечами и зарывается под два одеяла. Но потом Витя выходит из ванной, но не идет к нему. Его нет долго, минут двадцать, и Юру это начинает напрягать. Они все-таки недавно начали встречаться (неделю как), по идее чувства не должны были еще остыть. Поэтому Юра, укутавшись в одеяло, идет его искать. Находит Витю на кухне — он пьет чай и лопает шоколадку, Юрину любимую, белую с клюквой, а ему не предложил, предатель!

— Что случилось, Вить? — спрашивает Юра. Это он с чужими бука, а с любимыми может и поговорить спокойно.

— Ничего, — бурчит Витя. 

— Давай не будет играть в детский сад и поговорим откровенно. Что случилось?

— Ладно, давай, — соглашается Витя и запихивает в рот сразу две дольки шоколада. — Ты шарахаешься от меня в последние дни. Сегодня особенно. Ты сказал не трогать тебя. Два раза!

Юра улыбается. Потом начинает смеяться.

— Что смешного?

— Я, я смешной, Витя. Знаешь, почему я шарахался и сказал это?

— Ну?

— Потому что я стесняюсь близости на людях, а не потому что разлюбил тебя за неделю. 

— Правда?

— Угу, — кивает Юра и сам ластится к нему, проводит носом по щеке, перехватывает его губы и чувствует сладость у него во рту. — Прости, что не сказал сразу.

— Прощаю.

Юра берет со стола шоколадку, а Витя берет его на руки и относит в спальню. Он заботливо заворачивает его в одеяло и кормит с рук шоколадкой, и Юра так доволен, что улыбается во все свои двадцать восемь зубов. Потом они включают музыку, Витя накидывает одеяло на плечи и обнимает Юру. Так вместе, под негромкое пение Роберта Смита из The Cure очень уютно сидеть. Юра утыкается носом в шею Вити и с упоением вдыхает запах его духов. Наконец-то он смог это сделать за целый гребаный день.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9100563) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
